Used Again
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: She is used for his pleasure only he isnt there for her when she needs him the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Used again.**

As the sun shined through the gap in the curtains of Natalie Neidhart's room onto her face she frowns and opens her eyes softly she feels her covers over her naked body she turns her head and sighs he had gone again.

The 16 year old stood up and walked to her en-suite she was use to the disappointment she takes a shower letting her long blonde locks fall down her back and tears fall softly as she remembered him stood on her balcony clearly just wanting her for one thing.

Theodore Wilson was amazing he had a smile to kill as his dimples showed and his eyes got brighter, he had a body that made every guy jealous he was definitely not a weakling. She slides down the walls of the shower cubicle and gulps why did she agree to do this? No matter how long she stayed in the shower she still felt dirty and used.

Sticking on her joggers and a top the small blonde walks down stairs to see him in a deep conversation with her cousin she bites her lip he never noticed her unless she was screaming his name out in bed or doing some sort of sex act on him. Her heart broke and she sat down next to her uncle Davey on the sofa and rests her head on his shoulder.

'Hey princess you okay?' he asks his booming British accent loud as he hugs her closely. Nodding Nattie smiles and watches the T.V not feeling the look TJ was giving her.

That morning TJ Wilson gulps as he woke up seeing the small blonde in his arms he kisses her head and stands up collecting his clothes he watches her sleeping wishing he could just lie there with her but he knew if he did that he would get beaten.

He was having a conversation with her older cousin Teddy and he sees her walking downstairs e looked beautiful he watched as she curled into Davey and sighs he knew he hurt her but he just couldn't risk her family knowing they would kill him. He watches her softly wanting to kiss her and tell her he loved her but he fought the urge and carried on talking to Teddy.

That Monday Nattie woke up and sighs getting ready she goes school she wore her jeans and UGG boots and a jumper walking down she see's Teddy and TJ waiting for her she gets in the car and puts her music in she looks out of the window and watches the trees fly by, it was nearing Christmas and the sky was white with snow clouds and everyone in big comfy clothes knowing the weather in Calgary was harsh as it came to winter.

Walking into school Nattie feels someone behinds her with her headphones in she turns to see TJ and sighs removing her headphones.

'What?' she asks annoyed she usually was annoyed at him but she loved him and he just used her and it hurt her so she covered her love and hurt with annoyance and anger.

TJ sighs 'I was wondering if you could help me with Math… with you being smart and everything….' He asks softly seeing her roll her eyes and sigh he bites his tongue.

'fine' she says and walks off to her class leaving TJ stood there wishing things were different, he regretted the day he took her virginity he hated himself for using her but he couldn't do anything about it, he loved her but was too much of a wuss to admit it to her of anyone else.

Nattie sits at her desk and looks ahead smiling at her best friend the only person who knew about her and TJ. Beth sits next to her and sighs,

'Again?' she asks knowing she was use to the pain and hurt in Nattie's eyes now and it annoyed her she hated TJ for hurting Nattie this way.

Nattie nods and looks at her desk 'Yeah… I can't tell him no Beth' she whispers as people flooded the classroom. Beth sighs softly wishing she could do something for her she could tell Nattie loved him but he was definitely not a stick with one girl guy.

TJ was a dead man. Beth walks up to him and pushes him he was with his friends and she glares 'You are pathetic' she sneers 'I hope one of your sluts give you HIV cause you are through using her now!' she says deadly 'You go near her I will rip you too pieces then tell EVERYONE why' she threatens and walks off leaving TJ stood there sighing.

That night Nattie was at TJ's they was in the middle of a heated makeout session before Nattie pulls away softly and sighs looking at him she shakes her head and moves out of his grip.

'I can't do this anymore' she whispers tears filling her eyes she stares out the window and waits for him to comfort her. But he didn't.

'What do you mean?... I thought you was ok with this?' he asks gulping he knew she would do this and he didn't blame her. The blonde shakes her head and wipes the tears from her face,

'But I'm not' she tells him and stands up 'I always dreamt of losing my virginity to a guy who loved me and wanted to hold me and kiss me even infront of my family. A guy who didn't want to impress my family but he does anyway because that's the way he is!' she wipes her eyes and shakes her head 'That's not gonna happen though is it…. I mean if the guy who my family love and trust treats me like a toy I guess all guys will!' she stands up and grabs her coat shaking she walks out her heart breaking he didn't follow her but she was use to that it was all part of the disappointment.

Nattie didn't show her face for a while and it killed TJ he was gonna tell the family until he heard shouting coming from the kitchen,

'YOU STUPID GIRL!' Jim Neidhart's voice boomed through the house TJ walks in to see the family in shock as Natties hand was lay on her stomach.

Ellie runs to her daughter and tells Jim to back off and wraps her arms around a sobbing Nattie 'Who's the father?' she asks TJ gulps he knew what happened he mentally kicked himself hard he sees Nattie look at him and looks away.

'some guy at a party I didn't mean to it just got out of hand' she sobs shaking TJ watches her and looks at his feet he had ruined her life.

The next day Nattie walks to TJ and gulps 'Are you gonna help me?' she asks softly shaking as she knew the answer she was just setting herself up for more heartbreak.

TJ gulps and shrugs 'I don't know Nat' he sighs seeing her eyes go wide 'I mean wrestling is my dream I cant afford to drop everything now especially for a child'

Nattie's eyes widen and she slaps him hard 'You are a coward!' she walks off and goes into school, by now everyone knew she could hear whispers all around her and rumours where already being spread. Beth runs up to her and hugs her tightly.

'Is it true?' just by looking at Nattie she knew it was Nattie nods closing her eyes trying not to cry she feels Beth's arms wrap around her shoulders letting her cry sobs rippling through her like there was no tomorrow.

'Is he gonna help you?' she asks softly rubbing her back feeling Natties head shake she gulps and looks at her 'What? So he uses you as a fuck toy but wont live with the consequences? Oh he is a dead man!' she goes to find TJ seeing him with his friends she grabs his arm and pushes him into a wall looking dead into his eyes.

'HOW DARE YOU!' she screams in his face slapping him hard she shakes her head 'GO TO HELL'she kicks him hard before walking off taking Natties hand TJ makes eye connection with Nattie to see the hurt and pain he had caused her sighing he hides his face into his hands wishing he hadn't hurt her like he had done.

7 Months Later

'Whore!' came the voice of the popular crowd as Nattie walks past with her hood up, she had the support of her family and Beth and she was glad of that she had gotten use to the name calling now since she was 3 months pregnant and started to show she was called every name in the book especially since no one knew who the father was.

Beth glares at them and links her arm with Natties and walks to class feeling the chair being pulled from under her she falls and cringes holding her stomach she hears everyone laugh at her.

'Okay people its not funny Miss Neidhart are you okay?' he asks concerned, Mr Jones was Natties favourite teacher he helped her out a lot and she was so very thankful for him.

Nattie nods and sighs seeing a folded piece of paper on her desk 'Haha slut you will regret your mistake' Nattie gulps and stands up walking to Melissa who wrote the note and slaps her hard across the face and walks out of the room sighing she bumps into someone and gulp 'Sorry' she looks up and sees the new boy Ted and smiles softly at him as his hands where on her hips.

'its fine you okay?' he asks smiling, he met Nattie a few weeks ago and he really liked her even though she was pregnant she was still beautiful.

Nattie smiles and nods softly at him 'I'm fine thankyou' she sees TJ walk around the corner and stop seeing them seeing Teds hands on Natties hips and her hands on his arms he could see the bump inbetween them and gulps making eye contact with Nattie smiling sadly at her.

'Hey TJ we still training?' Ted asks seeing the older boy not knowing he was making him annoyed at the amount of time he had his hands on his Nattie. TJ sighs and looks down she wasn't his he made that so when he decided to leave her to struggles with the pregnancy and everyone in school bullying her.

'Yeah come on' he says and walks past them and down the hall way,

'Ill see you later Nattie' Ted smiles and walks after TJ.

**A little story here… hope you enjoys! **

**No idea when I will have the next chapter up… I got college and work now -_-**

**But Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Used again chapter 2**

Nattie Neidhart looked in the mirror smiling softly at her bump she was going to school for her last day and was beyond excited to not go back she had been called a lot of names but it wasn't that what bothered her, all her friends had ditched her she hadn't spoken to TJ in months not that she had any plans to even look at him. She only had Beth and Ted by her side, she smiled at the thought of Ted he had been there for her a lot, as much as she tried to like him more than a friend the father of her baby popped back into her head haunting her thoughts she rubs her bump softly where her little baby was kicking away giggling at the sensations the small baby brought.

TJ stood at the door watching her he gulps and walks in ready for her to go mad at him he watching as she rubs a spot on her stomach affectionately he sighs wishing he had been there for her and that he wasn't such a wimp.

Nattie hears a sigh and turns her head quickly and sees him 'W…what do you want?' she asks her voice shaky she just looked at him plainly like he was a stranger. TJ looks at her stomach and closes his eyes making the young Neidhart frown 'Well?' she asks feeling anger and rage rise in her throat the frown soon turned into a glare making the Canadian cringe back.

'I uh wanted to talk to you' he says in a small timid voice making Nattie shake her head her eyes filling with angry tears.

'Heck no I will never talk to you again!' she says angry TJ gulps and walks to her reaching his hand out to her only to have it whacked away, 'Don't you ever come near me! You don't deserve to be near us' she rests her hand on her stomach protecting her small baby.

'Nat I-'He was interrupted by a slap across the face he looks up to see nothing but hate in her expression.

'Leave us! Just go and use someone else as a fuck toy I don't need you! You should've been a fucking man 7 months ago! But you were too much of an idiot but I refuse to EVER let you near us! Why should you see OUR child when you didn't want to before? Why should you have that privilege?' she screams at him slapping him.

TJ holds her hands tightly not realising he was hurting her 'I CAME TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY AND I REGRET EVERYTHING DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW HOW MUCH OF A TWAT I WAS? HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE-' he was pulled back off Nattie with a force looking at Nattie who's wrists where red where he gripped tightly her face was pale, he sees Jim standing above him and gulps seeing his face red with anger he had clearly been woken up to the shouting but that wasn't what pissed him off the fact that this boy had gotten his daughter pregnant and comes round to hurt her even more.

'HOW DARE YOU!' Jims voice bellowed loudly looking down at TJ who was pale and feeling sick. Jim picks him up by the scruff of his neck pinning him against the wall. 'HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGANT AND NOT BE A FUCKING MAN!' he punches him in the face hard making TJ's head hit against the wall 'YOU DISGUST ME!'

Nattie gulps watching her dad attack him she stands up and goes to him 'Daddy just stop… he's not worth it' she says softly making Jim let her go she looks at TJ 'Just leave, You will never meet your child just like you wished for he or she will never know who their daddy is and if they ever ask I'll tell them about how you just left me when I fell pregnant how I was just your toy and only wanted me when you was bored' The calm and seriousness in her voice ripped TJ's heart into two he wiped the blood away from his lips and walks out of the house trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes he wished he hadn't left her or hadn't toyed with her feelings he knew she deserved happiness and he wasn't the lucky guy who would make her happy.

Nattie watches him leave her heart was hurting but she knew time would heal it she rests her head on her daddy's chest as he held her close to him. Jim was shocked he knew Nattie had liked TJ and they flirted a lot but he had no idea what was happening he kisses Nattie's head softly 'Have the day off princess.' He says softly running his hand through her hair 'I promise everything will be okay for you and lickle bub' he says softly making a soft smile grace on his daughter's lips he walks her to the sofa and sees the bruises on her wrists getting her some ice he wraps it around them and sits next to her holding her close to him.

'Thank you daddy' she whispers trying to find her voice she hears the door open and Ellie walks in smiling at her daughter and husband on the sofa and sits on the other side of Nattie.

'I just got back from dad's was it really Teej?' she asks her softly stroking her hand. Nattie looks confused at her mum. 'He told dad last night and he basically told him to grow a pair.' Nattie smiles as her mum tells her what happened and rest her head against her mum's shoulder and her hands lay on her stomach stroking it softly closing her eyes she tried to relax herself.

**4 YEARS LATER**

Nattie Neidhart was sat in the office of WWE headquarters her nerves all over she watches her little boy on the floor playing with toys as he giggled he was spin in image of his father which sometimes killed her on the inside he had his cheekiness and funny personality he was always up to no good which Jim often said he got off his mummy. Nattie smiles as the door opened and she smiles and stands up straightening out her skirt she smiles.

'Miss Neidhart after a close evaluation of your videos and your experience wresting we would like to congratulate you on becoming a WWE Diva you will have a year in Florida where we shall set up accommodation and you will train at FCW from there we will look at how you are coming along and if it is a positive step we will welcome you into the big time roster.' Vince McMahon told the 20 year old who looked like she could hug him.

'Thank you so much sir I truly appreciate this opportunity!' she beams and shakes his hand he hands her a contract to read through and sign.

'I will see you very soon Miss Neidhart, oh and tell your pops I said hello' he smiles Nattie nods and picks her little boy up as he wraps his arms around his mummy's neck smiling at Vince who grins back 'I'll see you too Mr…?'

'My Name is Stuart James Neidhart and It's my Fowth bi…birthday!' he grins counting four on his hand and showing Vince.

'Wow! Well happy birthday Mr Neidhart!' he makes Stuart giggle.

'I'm not Mr Neidhart that's my Grampy! I'm just Stuart like my mummy's Grampy!' he tells him making Nattie giggle at his matter-of-fact tone.

Vince smiles at him 'Well then with a name like Stuart I expect you to be great!' he says making the small boy giggle and nod.

Nattie laughs 'Well I gotta go take this little terror to chucky cheese I promised him so thank you so much again Mr McMahon I really appreciate it' she smiles and carries Stuart off Not realising on the other end of the hall way was stood another WWE hopeful watching her his heart soaring. Maybe he could have that 2nd chance? He knew it was unlikely but at least his little boy was happy'

**I finally wrote this :O I know I took forever but 6 reviews! Wowsaaa! Thankyou so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! **

**Ummm so I'm not sure when the next chapter is up I work 21 hours a week plus college I need time to do homework in there aswell. I will try to write as I have a few ideas in my head for this story. Ummm well I better go back to my Psychology work or I'm done for! This was only written cause my wife TheDynastyGirl wanted me too and a pwomised her! **

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Used Again Chapter 3**

**Okayyy just a liiiittttle warning further down this 6page chapter I have writer is a bitta detailed lovin' happening… if you get my jiffy? It is my first time writing it so please… be nice? **

Nattie walks up into the small but modest house the WWE had set up for her, she holds onto Stuarts little hand as they both walk in through the front door she looks around and her smile grows bigger it was spacious with a hall leading to the kitchen on the far end there was a dining room and a living room in the same room as the kitchen and 4 doors leading too four separate rooms all their things had been dropped off and the house had already been done she looks down at Stuart who looked around his big brown eyes wide with awe, Nattie giggles and they look for his room walking into a room on the far left which was green Stuart's favourite colour, Nattie watches him look around the smile on his face growing wider and wider as he sees all his toys and a new bed in his middle sized room.

'Mummy! I love it here!' he laughs running to the middle of his toys, Nattie giggles and hears a knock on the door she walks and opens it no one was there she frowns and sees bunch of flowers on the doorstep they were her favourite purple tulips she looks around frowning and picks them up looking at them and sees a note 'welcome to the neighbourhood' she smiles thinking it was just a friendly gesture she puts them in a vase and places them on the window ledge wondering where they had come from. She walks into her room smiling where Stuarts room was all his old stuff Nattie had a brand new bed wardrobes and everything, before they moved here Nattie had a small job saving for this visit but also buying Stuart everything a little boy could want, she rarely spent money on herself but this was amazing compared to what she had before.

A pair of small arms wrap around her waist she smiles looking down at her little boy running her hand through his locks 'We're gonna be okay now momma right?' he asks timidly looking up at Nattie his eyes hopeful.

Nattie nods softly at the little 4 year old and picks him up kissing his cheek 'We are baby I promise' she smiles stroking his cheek right now as she looked at him he reminded her so much of his daddy who he had never asked about only once and Nattie smiled and told him that sometimes a mummy doesn't need a daddy and he smiled and accepted that.

Later on in the afternoon Nattie takes Stuart out smiling down at him as he beams the sunset hitting his naturally tanned skin which he also got off T.J.

'Mummy? Why is that man watching?' he asks in a soft tone making Nattie gulp she turns around and her heart churns there was a man watching them his eyes on Nattie's she gulps and bites her lip, it had been 4 years and here he was in the same room, Nattie pays for their meal and takes Stuarts hand 'Come on baby lets go' she says softly.

'Nattie! Wait!' he runs after them and finally catches up to them he looks at Stuart who had hold of his mummy's hand tightly looking up at him confusion written all over the little boys face.

Nattie pulls Stuart behind her back 'What?' she asks angrily her thumb stroking Stuarts hand. 'What is it you want from me?'

'Has he ever heard of me? Does he know who I am?' he asks looking at Stuart and then at Nattie his heart pounding he knew she hadn't told him and she had all the rights not too.

'No, as a matter of fact he doesn't' she says her voice strong 'I told you I wasn't gonna tell him anything about you, Why would I tell him that you're the man who is supposed to scare the monsters away or hug him at night when he has nightmares when you didn't even want him in the first place?' she asks she looks at T.J in the eyes seeing the hurt but she didn't care.

'Nattie I was young and stupid-' Nattie interrupts him.

'No you wasn't you see cause you were 18! When I was 18 I was happily bringing Stuart up and watching him as he grew and started to speak and walk and I saw everything a parent should see!' she shakes her head at him and turns around picking Stuart up.

'Oh I see Nattie you're gonna run again? You aren't gonna tell your son that he is OUR CHILD?' he shouts making Stuart look at him his small head resting on him mummy's shoulder feeling her stiffen and turn around.

'You made it that way, I loved you and you are the one that ran!' she shouts and kisses Stuart's head who looked at T.J he wriggled his way out of him mummy's grasp and walked over to T.J his eyes watering and a small look on his face.

'Daddy?' he asks making T.J smile and kneel to his height Stuart frowned 'Why did you not want me?' he asks in a soft voice making T.J frown and look at Nattie.

'You told my son I didn't want him?' he asks her his voice shaking Nattie shook her head and Stuart looked at his mummy.

'No but if you did you would be here and you would've looked after me and mummy like uncle Ted did and he's not my daddy but sometimes I thought he was cause he looked after me and mummy' he says softly thinking of his Uncle Ted who always took him to the fair and places while his mummy worked.

T.J gulps and looks at him 'Hey buddy, some…. Sometimes when you're young you make stupid decisions and you regret them you really do but sometimes it's just too late to fix them. But I think of you all the time.' He says with a soft smile he picks a photo out of a pocket of a baby Stuart making Nattie gulp.

'How did you get that?' she asks glaring at him, T.J gulps she would always hate him.

'Ted gave it to me' he says putting it back in his pocket 'I've always cared Nattie I was just stupid and if I could turn back the clocks trust me I would' he mutters his eyes looking into hers wanting to see some sort of forgiveness but he was just met with her glare.

'No you had your chance I'm not just gonna let you walk into my life and hurt me again! There's no way that's ever happening!' Nattie tells him angrily taking Stuarts hand and walking off.

'But mummy I want to know daddy! I think he's really sorry for hurting you!' he says looking at her his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

Nattie sighs she didn't want him to suffer what she did what if T.J rejected him after he got bored she looks back at T.J standing there and then at little Stuart smiling up at her hopefully and bites her tongue this is what she wanted to avoid all along, she walks back to T.J and stares him dead in the eyes, 'You have one chance…. You upset him or hurt him in any way shape or form if he ever cries cause of you I will kill you' she says her voice slightly intimidating the Canadian.

T.J gulps and nods 'I won't hurt him…. I promise' he whispers his heart filling with joy as he smiles at Stuart.

Nattie shakes her head 'Don't make promises' she whispers 'You never come through on them.' She says letting some of the heartbreak show in her voice. T.J gulps and feels guilt slowly overtake the joy.

'Nattie I-'

'Save it' she interrupts him and looks at Stuart who was smiling at them not knowing why they both looked upset. Nattie gets a pen and paper out of her bag and writes her number down 'Here. You just ring and we will sort out when you can have him.' She says and passes him the paper seeing the small smile on his face she picks Stuart up 'We gotta go.' She states and walks past him feeling his eyes follow her until she was out of sight.

The next day Nattie dropped Stuart off at her parent's place kissing his head she smiles 'Be good for Grammy and Grampy okay?' she smiles as he nods with an innocent smile on his face she giggles at him and heads out thanking her parent's she heads off to the FCW arena the butterflies in her stomach was going crazy she gulps and gets out of her old truck which stood out in the middle of fancy cars she grabs her bags and wonders in smiling shyly at some of the workers.

'Nattie!' a voice calls she turns and smiles at her best friend who had joined not long ago she stands up and hugs her and pulls her over to the group of people she was with. 'Nattie this is Phil Phil this is Nattie my bestest friend from well forever!' Beth smiles Nattie looks at their intertwined fingers knowing this was the Phil Beth had talked about non-stop.'

'Hello' she smiles at him and is introduced to the rest of the group. Her smiles falters a little as she sees T.J stood there looking awkward he already had Beth hating his guts Nattie was sure to be also.

Nattie looks down to the ground and Beth takes her hand 'C'mon let's get you ready!' she kisses Phil and wonders off with Nattie who waved at them. Getting to the dressing room Nattie is given her script and sighs seeing who she was paired with on her first match.

'Nooooo!' she moans and sits on the bench her hand over her eyes 'God hates me not only does Stuart want him to be part of his life but evidently the world want him to ruin me again!' she says looking at Beth who hugs her reassuring her she would be fine. Nattie gets into her outfit and looks at herself in the mirror all her girly looks had gone she looked older her curves where to kill for and she had certainly gotten more beautiful. She ties her boots up and walks out to meet T.J her heart falling as she sees him stood there looking at her with that look she walks past him unable to look at him and stands where she needed to.

'You nervous?' he asks softly standing next to her. Nattie shakes her head making T.J smile 'Ahh see Neidhart I think you are… you're doing that thing with you hands' he gulps remembering the last time he saw her do that was when she was pregnant. He goes into the training room and watches her talk to their opponents with such a grace he smiles and they start to train he stares at Nattie he knew she was made to wrestle watching her as she moved elegantly with her opponent.

After training they went onto the real match Nattie won the crown over in a heartbeat as she managed to do things no other diva had the guts to try. Nattie smiles and grabs her opponents legs and she lay flat on the floor and twisted them around her leg T.J clapped his hands in their corner realising what she was doing watching as she put the sharpshooter on her opponent making them tap out winning the match.

Nattie was walking to her car when someone caught up with her 'Nattie we are all going out you coming?' Beth asks smiling 'T.J's coming but he knows not to talk to you!' she smiles and hugs her 'Pleaseee!' she giggles.

'I have Stuart…' Nattie tells her best friend.

'Ask your parents to have him for the night!' she says grinning knowing Nattie was about to give in.

'Fine. But don't make a habit of this' she says ringing her parents.

'Hello, Neidhart household Jim speaking' Nattie smiles at her dads introduction.

'Hey daddy umm do you not mind looking after Stuart for the night?' she asks hopefully 'I was invited to go out with a few people' she tells him not daring to tell him T.J was there.

'Okay baby but don't expect this all the time!' he says warningly making Nattie roll her eyes 'Stuart's asleep anyway was out as soon as he ate! A true Neidhart!' she could hear him laugh making her laugh too.

'Brought up well then I guess' she says smiling 'Thankyou daddy I'll talk to you tomorrow…. Bye'

She smiles at Beth and drives back to hers to get ready planning on meeting everyone at the clubs she looks through her closet and pulls out a tight black one armed dress showing Beth who grins 'Try it on! And imma look through your clothes so I can rob a hot dress!' she grins pushing Nattie to the en-suite.

Nattie looks at herself in the mirror the dress was tight alright she puts on some silver bangles and a long silver necklace before some black heels her natural curls fall loose down her back and she makes her makeup look natural yet very sexy she walks out to Beth who grins 'Wow! If I swung that way I'd totes tap that!' she says making Nattie laugh. Beth was in a red dress with was tight but not as tight as Nattie's her makeup was simple with bright red lipstick and she had red heels on.

'Well you can't talk Mrs!' Nattie grins poking her best friend she grabs her black purse and puts her money, phone and keys in. 'Ready?' she asks Beth as the cab pulls up at her house.

Getting to the club Nattie and Beth goes half on the fare and walks inside Nattie spots T.J and gulps going straight to the bar she needed Alcoholic beverages to get through this night and a lot!

Nattie walks over to them with a Jack Daniels and coke for her and Beth who thanks her.

'Hey! Where's my drink?' Phil asks grinning at Nattie who frowns.

'I thought you didn't drink?' she asks confused making Phil laugh.

'I don't but an offer would be nice!' he grins wrapping his arms around Beth making Nattie smile. Sooner or Later most of the group but Phil was drunk including Nattie who was laughing with Beth as 'Material girl-Madonna' came on making both girls squeal.

'OH MY GOSH CMON!' Beth giggles pulling Nattie up to the floor dancing together and laughing they were certainly putting on a show for most of the guys-and girls- who were around them.

Nattie feels someone behind her she frowns and tries to pull away feeling their hands run down her front she pushes them roughly as Beth takes her hand. 'Ohhh cmon baby I just want you to shake your ass like that for me… but I prefer nothing covering!' the stranger smirks pulling Nattie who was trying to fight him off her.

'HEY!' a shout came from behind Nattie and the guy went flying back and Nattie fell into the rescuers arms looking up she sees T.J holding her close. Clearly drunk himself he holds her close and Nattie smiles flinging her arms around him totally forgetting what just happened.

'Let me buy you a drink' she whispers sexily in his ear her brain not functioning she pulls him to the bar and her wraps his arms around her as she buys 6 Tequila shots 3 each 'Heres for a headache!' she slurs out and they shoot all 3 down making them both of their heads go worst. Nattie turns to T.J and smirks 'Dance?'

T.J nods and lets her pull him to the floor his hands on her waist as her lets them roam over her butt cheeks he groaned as she grinded against him making him hard she pulls him in for a kiss their lips touching for the first time in over four years and they both begged for more.

**SEX SCENE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SKIPPP! :P**

'Let's go' Nattie grins and grabs her purse winking at Beth and pulls T.J with her getting in the taxi they both immediately started making out as Nattie straddled him she tells the driver where to go and goes back to making out with T.J feeling his hand travel up her thigh she moans against his lips.

T.J gulps coming into contact with flesh no cotton was there at all he feels the car pull up and throws the money to the driver and they go inside he pushes her against her shut door as she tries to unlock it but her drunk state made it impossible she manages to undo it while making out with him 'Second room to the right' she mumbles against his lips as he carries her to the room pressing her against every wall in order to find where he was going he finally manages to get to her room and grins walking to the end of the bed he throws her on it and crawls up her body.

'Hmmm no underwear ey?' he asks not needing an answer he grabs either side of the zip on her dress and rips it going down he smirks down at her watching her look up at him and he crushes her lips against his as her pulls the dress off her and his hands start wondering up her body and down again in between her thighs feeling the heat and moisture coming from her made him want to pop out of his jeans he kisses down her body and feels her play with his shirt ripping the buttons while trying to undo it she manages to make them both fly off the bed but not that they cared she straddles him and rubs her bare self against his clothed hard on and groans kissing down his body she removes his jeans soon followed by his boxers and takes him in her hand rubbing him up and down unable to handle the pleasure T.J turns them around and Nattie's bare back hits the wooden flooring and she wraps her legs around his waist feeling him thrust hard into her groaning at he did and very loud. Feeling him inside her the blonde Neidhart realised what she was doing and who with but she couldn't let him go. Not in this state she needed him she felt herself clench and scream at the pleasure pressing her lips against his.

**THE END OF SEX SCENE YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW! **

She feels him pick her up he lies her down and tucks her in standing up to grab his clothes she sits up tears in her eyes 'Please not again' she whispers making T.J gulp and smile dropping his clothes he joins her in bed holding her tightly to him.

Nattie's brain was yelling at her where her heart told her to stay put and that's what she would do… until morning…

**Can't decide if I like this or not….. Things that make you go hmmm….**

**Well hope y'all enjoyed and please like I said don't be mean about the bit of lovin they do? :) well I might have another chapter up….. maybe. **

**Review? **

**Lotties of love Mrs Brakuss Smith :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Used again chap 4**

Waking up the next morning feeling another body on his TJ looks down to see blonde hair spread out on his chest he suddenly forgot the pounding headache he had and his heart sped up to a million miles, he moves his hand to Nattie's soft cheek and moves her hair away from her face so he could see her face she had gotten more beautiful TJ was shocked that was even possible he softly lies a kiss on her head watching as her have formed into a frown her eyes flutter open revealing her amazing brown eyes as confusion filled them, she looks up at TJ and gulps heavy.  
>"What have I done?" she sits up quickly putting her head in her hands. TJ sighs and sits next to her removing her hands seeing tears. It was then he realised the hurt he put her through.<p>

"Nat, I am so sorry" he whispers wiping her eyes. Just as she was about to say something the front door opens.  
>"NATALIE NEIDHART GET HERE NOW!" Came the voice of her best friend Nattie pushes TJ into the closet.<br>"Stay here" she throws his clothes in with him and gets her dressing gown on and walks out to see Beth with her eyebrows raised shaking her head. Nattie realised what happened she let him get to her. Again. She runs to Beth and cries softly.  
>"I can't stay away from him" she sobs softly as Beth holds her close. "I love him Beth and I can't help it he makes me feel happy and like I'm worth something" she says as Beth leads her to the sofa.<br>Beth strokes her back softly "Do what you think is best for you and Stuart. Do you think he will stay in the long run? Or will he get bored and leave you again?" she says soothingly not knowing TJ could hear what she was saying thinking of these questions over in his head.  
>Nattie looks at Beth and nods "I think he will" she says not fully sure.<br>Beth bites her lip "Thinking and knowing are 2 very different things Nat" she says softly "I know you love him. I always have I'm your best friend I saw the look you gave him when you saw him that first time and I saw the way you was with him last night. But now you need to think of Stuart and if he will always be there. He has missed 4years of his life and Stuart has now seen his daddy and wants him in his life but what if you do make a happy family and he suddenly gets a call saying he's made it to the big time and he gets up and leaves?"  
>Nattie nods softly "I know and I don't think he will for some reason I think he will stay. Even if it's for Stuart I'm not gonna let him hurt me Beth. I don't think I could go through that pain again I'm glad I had Stuart there with me. I won't let him hurt Stuart definitely not. But he deserves to know his daddy even if its risking a lot he was talking about him the whole way home when he first met him." she rambles and looks to her room knowing TJ could hear her "Is it stupid that I can't stop loving him?" she asks her best friend softly.<br>Beth shakes her head "No it's not just be careful okay" she kisses her head and hugs her "I'm always here for you"  
>Nattie smiles softly and nods "I'm glad you have Phil he makes you happy I can see that" she bites her lip "I'm gonna take a shower and pick Stuart up I'll talk later" she smiles she promised Stuart to take him FCW tonight.<br>"Definitely. I'll see you later" she hugs Nattie softly and gets her bag and leaves Nattie closes her eyes softly and sees TJ walk out the room his eyes on her.  
>"Did you mean that?" he asks softly looking into her eyes softly gulping.<br>Nattie nods "But I don't think we should. If I get hurt I'll live but if Stuart ever gets hurt I could never accept it. If anything happens between us and then we split it will hurt him he has always wanted his daddy and I'm just gonna give him his daddy and that's all" she says tearfully seeing the hurt in TJ's eyes.  
>"B..but you just said-" he tries to say his heart breaking.<br>Nattie wipes her eyes "Stuart comes first before anything" she kisses his cheek softly as he holds her close.  
>"Please Nat" he whispers into her hair. She pulls away softly knowing she had to do it for Stuart.<br>"Let's just start out as friends again. We will see what happens from there but i need to trust you not just with my heart but Stuart as well I hope you understand that."  
>TJ nods softly seeing she wasn't going to budge "Okay" he whispers. Nattie Smiles and wraps her arms around his waist.<br>"Who knows something may happen in the future" she smiles "Do you want to pick Stuart up with me?" she asks softly knowing Stuart would be made when he sees TJ.  
>Nodding softly TJ smiles knowing he was lucky to even be friends with her.<br>"I just need to get my things" he says softly and kisses head and gets his clothes on from the night before "I'll be 20 minutes top" he smiles and runs out to get ready.  
>Nattie sighs softly no matter how much it hurt her she knew she had done the right thing not just for her but Stuart as well.<br>After changing into a plain t-shirt and demin shorts that showed off her long toned legs she puts her converse on and grabs her bag walking out into the warm Florida sun seeing TJ walk up her garden path she smiles softly.  
>"Lets walk there there's a Starbucks on the way and I could kill for a strawberry and creme frap" she smiles walking up the road with him.<br>TJ smiles nodding he couldn't help but stare at her amazed by her.  
>"Thankyou" he says softly smiling at her.<br>Nattie smiles radiantly up at him "you don't need to keep thanking me" she says softly linking her arm into his "I have missed you I just never wanted to be hurt like that again" she tells him in a quiet voice.  
>TJ nods softly and strokes her hand "It will never happen again. If I could go back I would kick myself hard and change"<br>Nattie smiles sweetly "Well unfortunately there's no going back but mistakes can be corrected" she smiles as they walk into Starbucks and orders there drinks which TJ had paid for making Nattie smile.  
>"Lets sit down for a bit" she pulls him to a table sitting down opposite him she tries to look anywhere but his face.<br>"So how have you been?' she asks him softly playing with the straw making TJ smile at her nervousness.  
>"I've not been too bad. Just kept my head down." he says softly "You?"<p>

Nattie looks up biting her lip "I've been good. Just raising Stuart and training" she smiles "He can't stop talking about you" she tells him making his heart beat speed up.  
>"What does he say?" he asks gently unable to contain the smile on his face.<br>Nattie sees the happiness in his eyes "He mentioned how you look big and strong so that you can scare the monsters from under his bed and play soccer with him and build him a tree house cause grampy told him mummy is bad at building things" she giggles softly. TJ beams at her as she smiles back blushing softly she takes in a deep breath and looks away thinking about the future she could imagine TJ and Stuart in the garden all day building that tree house Stuart had wanted oh so badly she shakes her head and looks at TJ "Do you remember when we was little and Teddy dared you to throw eggs at your neighbour's cat?" she giggles at the memory.

TJ laughed "I do after all I was the one that received the slaps behind the head for it!" he bites his tongue remembering Teddy's dares. "Remember that time when I kissed you and I said Teddy dared me?" he looks at her as she nodded smiling.

"It wasn't a dare was it" she stated grinning seeing his cheeks go red "That was my first kiss" she smiled seeing his reaction.

"Really?" he asked stunned at the fact he was her first kiss…. But then again he was her first of a lot of things.

Nattie laughs "TJ I was 10! I hadn't had a boyfriend before that!" she smiles softly "We should go get Stuart" she says standing up cleaning the table before walking back out into the Florida sunshine.

"Do you think your dad will kill me?" he asks softly his hands in his pockets walking beside her feeling slightly nervous at the fact he was going too see the family that had made him who he was yet he let down so badly.

Nattie thinks for a second seeing how worried he looks she takes his hand in hers "Not in front of Stuart" she stops him just as they reached the top of her parents street "You can stay here if you want?" she offers sweetly stroking the back of his hand.

TJ shakes his head looking at her "No no I have to man up right face my punishment" he says his voice shaking.

"I won't let him hurt you" she smiles making TJ shake his head,

"He will but it's fine, I deserve it after what I have done to them, you and Stuart" he squeezes her hand and they walk down to Jim and Ellie's house seeing the door open.

"MOMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" a small TJ lookalike ran out the door his arms wide as he flung himself into Nattie's arms holding her tightly. TJ couldn't help but smile at the reunion but felt slightly misplaced he could tell the closeness that Nattie and Stuart had.

Nattie looks at Stuart and kisses his head "Hey munchkin have you been good?" Stuart nods rapidly and looks at TJ his eyes widening and the smile grew even wider if it was possible that is.

"You brought Daddy!" he beams and opens his arms out for TJ to hug him. TJ smiles and takes the small boy into his arms it then hit him, this was the first hug he had off his son and the first time he had ever held him so close, this made TJ hold tighter he felt the tears in his eyes he finally had him here in his arms secure and he was never going to let him go again.

Jim Neidhart runs to the door hearing Stuart say 'Daddy' and looks at him in HIS arms and seeing Nattie's face angry at the fact she wasn't doing anything about it he storms out at pulls Stuart out of his arms feeling Stuart jump and seeing Nattie tense. His main focus however was on the boy who broke his daughters heart, who almost destroyed her life and most importantly left her when she needed him the most.

TJ looks at Jim and gulps it was a fight or flight situation he had himself in. He knew running was not an option he faced Jim and looks him in the eyes he could feel the hate and anger radiate off him.

"How dare you!" Jim snarls, Nattie tries to pull Stuart away but he wouldn't let go of his daddy. "You hurt her! And you think you can come back?" TJ see's his fist clenching in the corner of his eye. Jim wouldn't hit him would he? Not in front of Stuart surely.

"I was stupid Jim you don't think I regret it? I have regretted it ever since I found out and let her down! I have gone every single minute of every day thinking about them wondering if I had a son or a daughter, I don't feel sorry for myself at all I deserve everything you throw at me but if you think you are going to stop me from seeing my child you have another thing coming!" he says looking directly into his eyes telling the complete truth. Jim shook his head and turned on Nattie.

"You aren't this stupid are you? He will let you down again you know that right?" he says glaring at her.

"STOP IT!" a little voice shouted from behind TJ "I want my daddy and he pwomised!" little Stuart tells Jim his face determined and a small pout in his face as his eyebrows furrowed.

Jim looks at him and then TJ knowing if he did anything to him he would possibly not only have Nattie mad but his Grandson would despise him. "If you ever hurt them again I will make sure you are 6ft under I don't want to see you around here and I will never ever think different of you" he kisses Stuart's head and storms into the house.

TJ looks over at Nattie who had a frown upon her face he takes her hand in his and picks up Stuart feeling him wrap his little arms around his neck. "Why don't we get started on that tree house?" he smiles at Stuart who grins and nods.

"YES YES YES YES!" he giggles looking at Nattie "Are you helping mommy?" he asks sweetly.

Nattie shakes her head "No baby Mommy is gonna cook your tea then we are going to FCW" she smiles as they walk home. Nattie smiles as they walk into the house TJ puts Stuart down and smiles at Nattie.

"Do you want any help?" he asks feeling comfortable with them both there acting like a family yet he knew the sad reality. He royally screwed up those years ago.

"No it's okay" she smiles as Stuart comes running in and pulling TJ's arms wanting to build his tree house.

Nattie watches out of the kitchen window as she makes their dinner she couldn't help but want to be with him but should she risk everything?

**ITS FINALLY UP! :O**

**I am so sorry for the delay I have been stressed out with College, revision, exams and work, also a friend of mine was in a serious motorbike accident so its been a rough few months and I have had no time for anything. But its here! And to be honest I have been writing this chapter since March now. So I finally finished it!**

**Review yes?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5….**

**Disclaimer…. I own nothing, It all belongs to Mr Mac! Except the original characters.**

Natalie Neidhart was 21, she had the world at her feet, and she was beautiful, kind and one of the most compassionate people you could possibly come across. However, at this moment in time you wouldn't think so. She paced her living room over and over again waiting for the phone call from the father of her son. She had finally agreed -after a lot of begging- too allow TJ Wilson to take their little boy to meet his family… in Canada. They were due home today and were set to land anytime. She had no idea why she was so on edge, it could've been any reason. What if Stuart hadn't liked it and had the worst time possible? What if TJ decided after 4 days on his own with Stuart he didn't want him in his life and was gonna disappoint him? What if TJ wanted Stuart to live with him and was willing to fight her for him? She shook her head at that last one TJ wouldn't do that… would he?

She felt her heart jump hearing her phone beep signalling she had a text message 'We've landed. Set off now? x' The text was from TJ. Getting in her car she sets off for the airport and goes to the 'Arrivals' section waiting to see her little boy. A smile graced her lips thinking of her little boy she couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and to run her hands through his hair.

"MOMMY!" she hears a little boy shout grinning she turns her body to see a smaller figure run into her arms a huge smile on his face his big brown eyes lightened up. She kneels down and captures him in her arms and picked him up.

"You have fun buddy? She asks kissing his nose looking into his eyes as he nods.

"Nana shouted at Daddy at first and called him stupid and then gave me cookies and then Daddy took me to a hockey game but I didn't understand it but daddy said that we will go again and maybe you can come!" he gets out in one breath.

Nattie feels a laugh escape her mouth "Whoa calm down bud!" she looks at TJ who was smiling at her "What have you fed him for the past few days? Bags of sugar?"

TJ shuffled slightly "Well you know how tasty Nanaimo bars are right…. Well so does our son" Stuart looks up and nods quickly.

"Well then I guess I can let you off" Nattie winks at him and then looks at Stuart "Was you good for nana Wilson?" she asks shifting him to her hip and gets his bag as they walk to her car.

"Yes! She says she misses seeing you! And she also says I look like daddy when he was little only I and more handsomer! Am I mommy?" he asks beaming making the blonde laugh.

"Course baby! You are half mine after all!"

"That's what Daddy said too!" Stuart tells her not realising how red his daddy had gone. Natalie smirked and then realised Stuart had gone quiet looking in the rear view mirror of her car she laughs seeing he had fallen asleep.

"Well that crash happened quickly" she spoke breaking the sudden silence.

TJ nods softly and looks at her as she concentrated on the road, even with no makeup on, her hair in a scruffy bun and old large clothes she still looked a vision, he sighs and looks out the window imagining life if he had chosen to stay with her. He'd have her to hold when they went to bed at night and her to wake up to first thing, They would live together of course and they could spend every day as a family. He felt his heart yearn for her soft touch her tender kisses and her amazing scent which made him drool she was the person he fell asleep thinking of and woke up wishing she was there. He thought about the quality time he and Stuart had together the innocent questions he asked him the realisation of how alike the two of them was but how much Stuart was like his mother.

Nattie pulls up at her house "Do you want a coffee?" she asks him breaking him out of his train of thought and he nods.

"Sure" he craved moment when she would ask him to come in, it gave him hope and he knew that she wanted him there it wasn't just him being around for the sake of it.

The relationship between the two was good it hurt them both not being together and there had been a few times Nattie had invited the Calgarian over to be near him which lead to sexual intercourse, none of them regretted it afterwards it was what both of them thought they needed. A relationship was out of the question for the blonde as her heart was still against letting him in but sleeping together was what she sometimes needed, just to know he was real and still there. She noticed how TJ was still there when she woke up or he'd be making breakfast or he'd leave a note explaining why he had gone. There was times when she felt her heart slowly give up on locking him out but her stubborn brain refused too.

TJ gets out of the car and gently picks Stuart up holding him close to his body as he carries him inside after Nattie unlocked the front door and walks into his room lying him down in his bed and kisses his cheek "I love you little guy" he tucks him in and turns to see Nattie at the door smiling at him.

"So how was it?" she asks softly as they walk into the kitchen and she turned the kettle on making them a coffee.

"It was fun! He's a lot like you even mom said it" he smiles at her as she looks at him "She loves him by the way, when I explained everything she wouldn't stop giving me that evil eye… you know the one my mom has. But as soon as she lay eyes on him she couldn't stop smiling but I doubt she'd forgive me for keeping her first grandson away from her" he explains as Nattie nods "So how has your few days of peace been?"

Nattie shrugs "Boring… you never realise how fun your life is when you have a 4 year old to look after" she says thoughtfully "I am glad you boys had fun. I am happy your family love him too I'm not gonna lie, I was worried at first about everything but I think all my worried have been settled now"

Half an hour later the young parents found themselves in a passionate embrace with Nattie's back pressed up against the kitchen table and TJ's hand on her waist rubbing up and down her slim hips feeling her hands run up his body as his lips attack his her neck viciously yet lovingly. He lifts her up on the counter top kissing across her throat removing her top as he kisses the valley between her breast and down her stomach hearing her breathing rough as she tries not to moan loudly she longed for his touch and pulls his face up to her lips kissing him roughly as every fibre on her body set on fire. "Oh Teej" she mutters against his lips feeling him pull her closer to him she wraps her legs around his as they remove the rest of their clothes and become one yet again both of them moaning as they move together their lips not leaving eachothers as TJ carries her to her bed lying her down he thrusts inside her kissing every inch of her face and neck.

"I love you" he whispers against her skin feeling her tighten he kisses her lips knowing she'd be loud and he feels her release around him and he came too falling next to her he kisses her deeply and she snuggles into him not wanting to let him go. At that moment she felt her heart give in and her brain argued with her loudly but she ignored it for that moment and closed her eyes softly, her imagination was allowing her to believe this was it, nothing complicated between them, she never had trust issues, and he was hers. But the reality was completely different.

**Hiiii… uh so I have a lot of explaining to do…. And I don't know how to…**

**Well to be 100% honest I lost all motivation I haven't watched WWE in about a year (only just started to re watch it and I have missed it like CRAZY!) I got really ill over winter and have been trying to recover from that! And then I have had University to worry about and exams…**

**However, TJ WILSON AND NATTIE NEIDHART ARE MARRIED! Was it just me who died and went to fan girl heaven? **

**Review please? I have nothing else to do with my life until hopefully September so I will update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Used Again.

Chapter 6.

I own nothing!

No POV.

Nattie heard little footsteps enter her room the next day feeling an arm around her waist she smiles softly listening to the soft breathing and she sees Stuart stood at the door grinning from ear to ear at his daddy being home. The blonde opens her arms to him allowing him to crawl into bed with them, both Nattie and TJ were clothed after the night's fun.

"Why is daddy here?" he asks confused as he curls into his Mommy's body smiling looking at his daddy.

Nattie felt cornered she didn't want to get his hopes up "Uh daddy just stayed the night baby" she says stroking his hair.

Stuart nods taking that answer "Do you love daddy? I know daddy loves you he told me when we was on holiday. But I think he thinks you don't love him"

Nattie sighs softly "It's complicated baby. I do love your daddy, a lot but there are also a lot of reasons why I shouldn't love him." She tries to explain to him not knowing how to word it.

Stuart nods again "Okay mommy. Well I am gonna go play with my toys whilst you and daddy wake up" he tells her standing up making Nattie smile at him as he walks out the room with his teddy.

She feels TJ move but before she could turn around his lips was on hers she responded quickly not thinking about anything else as she runs her hand through his growing locks pulling him closer. TJ smiles at the response and strokes her cheek pulling away he kisses down her neck hearing her giggle "Teej! We can't Stuart's awake" she tells him pushing him away softly.

"I like waking up to you" he whispers into her shoulder kissing it softly and then moves his kisses up to her mouth seeing her smiling made his heart flutter.

Nattie nods the smile not leaving her lips "Likewise, but Teej. I can't be like this, I am scared you'll just dump us as soon as something happens and it will leave us back to where we have just been and I can't be mad at you like that again I really can't and if that means hurting myself and keep away from you and just being friends then so be it" she whispers looking anywhere but his face because she knew if she saw that pain he had written across it she would give in, she couldn't give in.

TJ felt his heart plummet as he stood up seeing her look at the floor he runs his hand over his face. "You didn't have to lead me on to believe that I had a chance then Natalie. Did you want payback or something? Did you want me to hurt like you did? Well I think I am. I can't believe you!" his voice raises and Nattie looks at him.

"No! I didn't want you to hurt like that!" she tries to tell him but he shakes his head refusing to listen. "TJ please-"

TJ cuts her off "No. I heard you say you 'love' me but you love no one but yourself! You don't see what's in front of you. I love you and I've loved you since I first met you all those years back! But you are too stubborn to believe me!"

The blonde Canadian looks at him shocked with tears in her eyes "Get out" when he doesn't move she starts to shove him and screaming "LEAVE NOW!" tears where falling down her face as she continued to shove him hard.

TJ pushes her back causing her to fall over. "DADDY!" he hears a small shout and feels his blood go cold and his face go pale as he turns to see Stuart at the door looking at him terrified, a look TJ never wanted to be given. He looks at Nattie rubbing her wrist and feels his heart break at that look she gave him, it mirrored the look he got years back.

He turns to Stuart who looked at Nattie with tears in his eyes "Stuart…" he sees the small boy tense "Please don't be scared"

"Daddy. Please go home. Me and Mommy was doing fine first she was right, sometimes a mommy doesn't need a daddy" Stuart says making TJ hurt that bit more as he walks over to Nattie who closed her eyes she hadn't wanted this she didn't want Stuart to hate his daddy. She hugs him softly at looks at the door jumping when TJ walked out slamming the door behind him.

"It's ok Mommy no one is gonna hurt us!" he whispers into her shoulder scared about what his little eyes just saw of his daddy.

TJ walks home his eyes full of tears and his heart hurting. Why couldn't he have just shut up and accepted her wishes?! Why didn't he just be happy he had Stuart?! Why couldn't he wait for her to be ready?! He walks into his house and gulps grabbing a bottle of whiskey feeling worthless and upset he looks at the pain medication on his kitchen table. A sudden thought washed over him He had lost the two people he needed most in this world without a second thought he pours the content of the medication into his hands and grabs the alcohol throwing the tablets into his mouth he soon swallows it with the whiskey.

It hadn't taken long for him to start feeling numb he started to struggle breathing as he heard the door of his flat being knocked down he doesn't see who came in as he soon fell to the floor all feeling in his body going as he pictured Stuart and Nattie's happy faces in his head.

Beth had stormed into his flat with Phil having heard what happened from Nattie she wasn't happy! She walked into the kitchen just in time to see TJ fall down. Screaming she looks at the empty box of tablets in his hand and the smashed whiskey on the floor and runs forward to him. "PHIL RING AN AMBULANCE NOW!" she screams not feeling a pulse she feels tears fall. "What have you done? You can't leave them you're supposed to fight!" she cries at his lifeless body hearing sirens close in on the building Phil lifts her up and the paramedics try to revive him.

"I need to ring her" Beth whispers into Phil's shoulder not knowing what to do or say. She rings Nattie's mobile waiting for her to answer.

"Hello Nattie here" she says softly.

"You need to get to the hospital. It's TJ"

"Bloody hell Beth what did you do to him I told you to leave it"

"I didn't do anything. He overdosed."

Those two words made Nattie go white as she clutches the phone tighter she puts it down and looks at Stuart who was playing with his toys. What was she going to tell him? How was she gonna tell him? "Baby you need to go to nanna and grampy's for a bit ok?" she picks him up and puts him in the car and drives to her parent's house and drops him off without and explanation and rushes to the hospital seeing Beth and Phil who stands up walking to her telling her everything.

"Theodore Wilson" a doctor walks in seeing Nattie, Beth and Phil "Is there any immediate family?" he asks them and they all shake their heads.

"I'm the mother of his son though, how is he?" she asks and the doctor sits down.

"Stable, if you hadn't found him when you did it would be a totally different story I'm afraid" he says and Nattie looks at her feet.

"Please can I see him?" she pleads with him he nods and leads her to ICU where TJ looked frail. He had a tube to the back of his throat to his stomach and oxygen tubes up his nose. Nattie listens to the beep of the machine feeling grateful for its steady rhythm. She sits next to him and takes his hand.

"TJ why? I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I was a bitch. You was right but I never wanted to hurt you I need you here I could never lose you I know you know that! And Stuart he needs you no matter what he thinks or what I think our baby needs his daddy. Please don't leave us" she cries softly kissing his cheek wishing she could rewind time. "I love you I hope you know that, and Stuart loves you too." She strokes his cheek kissing his head then the corner of his lips.

TJ was completely out of it but when she kissed his skin he feels warmth over take his entire body and feels the life enter him again.

Here's chapter 6!

I actually enjoyed typing this up! Considering I almost killed my favourite wrestler off… anywaaaaay…

Review?


End file.
